


How drunk are you right now?

by OptimisticJamie



Series: Inquisitor x Love Interests [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticJamie/pseuds/OptimisticJamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous<br/>Cullen & quizzy for sentence starting meme “How drunk are you right now?”. You can chose who you want to be drunk :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How drunk are you right now?

**Author's Note:**

> Sentence meme: http://optimistic-jamie.tumblr.com/post/121877585246/sentence-meme-sentences
> 
>  
> 
> Ah thank you for this one anon. I’ve wanted to write a drunk Anea for a little while.

Anea was always very good at holding her liquor. One time she drunk her Keeper, her brothers, and a few shems under the table and was still sober enough to help her Keeper home, but she had met her match in Cullen Rutherford.

They sat across from each other in Herald’s Rest, on the second floor of the Tavern where they hoped they wouldn’t attract too much attention, but that tactic blew up in their faces when Sera found them in the midst of a drinking game. Soon half the tavern was around them, taking bets, cheering them on.

Anea kept a careful eye on Cullen as she knocked back another shot of whiskey, turning the glass upside down she slammed it on the table loudly. People cheered. Cullen didn’t break eye contact as he followed Anea’s example. Each had drunk ten shots by this time.

Cullen burped. He swayed a little in his seat.

“How drunk are you, Commander?” Anea asked, feeling a little dizzy herself. She gripped the edge of the table, hoping it wasn’t noticeable to Cullen. She refused to lose.

“I could walk a straight line, Inquisitor.” He replied.

Anea humphed as two fresh glasses of alcohol were placed in front of them. In turn they downed their glasses, this time the slamming was very loud. Anea winced as her heightened ears picked up the noise. The grimace must have been noticeable on her face for Cullen’s expression changed. He stood up and swayed dangerously.

Groans and cheers echoed through the tavern as coin and possessions were exchanged. A few people clapped Cullen and Anea on their backs and shoulders. Cullen titled and fell against the table.

Anea stood quickly, her head throbbing, and pointed at him “Ha!” she paused, trying to find the words; “I win!” She fell forward into Cullen’s hastily opened arms.

They half sat, half lay there for a moment before they both burst into laughter. Struggling to their feet they stood watching each other, giggling every now and again.

Cullen swayed forward slightly before he caught himself and straightened up. He pointed to Anea, poking her nose playfully. “How drunk…a-are you ri’now, I—“ he burped, “Inquisitor?”

Anea made a face as if she was thinking. It was clear to her that he was drunker than her at that moment and feared he would harm himself if he tried to get to bed on his own. She prodded him in the chest with her finger; “sober enough to h…help you t’bed.”

Cullen’s ears flushed pink as he giggled. He wrapped an arm around Anea’s shoulders and they descended the stairs together, leaning on each other as they stumbled out of the Tavern, Krem whooping as they went.

It was well into the night, the only people awake were those in the Tavern and the night guards.

Anea looked up at the sky as they walked across the upper courtyard. In her drunken state the stars seemed brighter and closer. She reached her hand up as if to touch them.

Cullen turned to her and leaned closer, nuzzling her temple with his nose. “Mmmm, you smell of grog.” That wasn’t what he wanted to say. He wanted to mention what he thought of her eyes in the dark, marveling their ability to reflect the light of the stars, literally.

Anea shoved him weakly and laughed. “So do you.”

They reached her quarters and she stopped. Cullen kept walking, removing his heavy furs. He stumbled into the bathroom.

Anea blinked a few times till she confirmed that, yes, they were in her quarters. Wasn’t she taking Cullen to his quarters? How did they get here?

Her thoughts were scattered though when Cullen emerged from the bathroom, pulling his shirt off over his head. His knees hit the side of her bed and he fell forward, snoring before he had even hit the mattress.

Anea walked towards the bed with the intent on waking him to return him to his quarters but instead curled up against him and fell into a sleep filled with dreams of swimming stars and laughing lions.


End file.
